Vocaloid High
by BlossomAngel123
Summary: Gumi is starting at a new school:Vocaloid HIgh. She expects her life to be miserable and be bullied but everyone seems nice. Everyone except one person. Join her as she goes through the ups and downs of being in highschool, falls in love and makes great friends and a few enemies.
1. Vocaloid High

I stared at the gate, waiting nervously. A big, gold sign read '_Vocaloid High' _in silver lettering. I stared at the gate for another few minutes and realised waiting would not get me anywhere. Shaking, I pushed the gate open and stepped inside to look at my new school.

Wait! Let me introduce myself first. My name is Gumi Megpoid and I am 15 years old. I recently transferred from Crypton High to the best music school in the country: Vocaloid High. Today is my first day at school, I haven't even entered yet and already I want to go home.

The school was amazing. A small stone pathway, surrounded by blossoming sakura trees, led to an enormous white building. Two large open oak doors, covered in green ivy, led to the main building. Above it, there was a banner that read 'Welcome to Vocaloid High'.

As students rushed past me, I realised I should go inside and started walking. I reached the oak doors and hesitantly went inside. The Main Hall baffled me. It was enormous with a large stage at the front and hundreds of red leather seats in neat rows. However, no one was sat in the seats and everyone was hurrying to their classes. I quickened my pace and headed in the direction of the office.

A young women with pretty gray hair tied in a ponytail approached me. She smiled as she looked at me.

"You must be Miss Megpoid. We have waiting for you. It's a pleasure to meet you." She shook my hand and I smiled. "I'm a teacher at this school. Most students call me Yowane-Sensei. I will be your homeroom teacher."

She led me to some stairs. Most students were rushing to their classes, not wanting to be late. She took me up two flights of stairs and then through a bunch of corridors and we finally stopped at a bright red door.

"Are you ready to meet your new class?" Yowane-sensei asked me. I nodded and gulped, ready to face my new highschool classmates.

* * *

_**Hi guys, its BlossomAngel234 and I started a new story. This time its based on vocaloid and I hope this will be a great story. My other story for Fairy Tail is currently on hiatus as I am having trouble coming up with a good idea for the next chapter. So for now enjoy this story about the many perks of being a vocaloid. I'm sorry if you guys are mad at me. I will take the other story off hiatus as soon as I get another great idea , I hope you enjoy this story. Review please. This one wont take long to update cos I got loads of ideas in my head. CARROT X BANANA 4EVER 3  
**__**I dont own vocaloid.**_


	2. Rin Kagamine

Let me tell you why I gulped. I'm not exactly a social person and everyone teased me because of that. At my old school, Crypton High, I was constantly bullied and teased because of the way I looked and acted. I hated my life and I was worried it would be the same here.

I was wrong.

As soon as Yowane-sensei entered, the class chorused 'Good morning sensei!' merrily. Yowane-sensei greeted them with a bright smile.

"Good morning class! Today, we have someone new joining us. Please welcome her into our class." She motioned at me to come in and taking a deep breath, I went in. "Gumi, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"H-Hi, My name is Gumi Megpoid and I will be a part of this class from today. I hope to make some great friends here!" I was surprised at how confident I sounded. Some of the kids in our class were already smiling at me!

"Gumi, why don't you take a seat next to Rin?" A small blonde girl waved at me and I went to take the seat next to her. As Yowane-sensei turned her back so she could write on the board, Rin leaned closer to me.

"Hi Gumi, it's a pleasure to meet you." She looked at me smiling brightly. "My name is Rin Kagamine and I'm 15, just like you. That's my twin brother over there, Len" She pointed at a boy who looked remarkably like her with the same blond hair and a similar outfit. I smiled for the first time since I had entered the room and Rin beamed at me. I had only been here 15 minutes and already I had a friend!

As soon as Yowane-sensei turned back to face us, Rin went back to her usual position and started taking notes. I was really happy and started taking notes as well.

Maybe this won't be such a bad year.

* * *

**_Hey guys. Another chapter for my story, I am bursting with ideas. I know its short but I hope you enjoy it anyway. So review please and I'll probably be able to upload the next chapter soon._**


End file.
